dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Dexter's Kill List (Novels/Comics)
For the main article and the list based on the TV Series continuity, see Dexter's Kill List. The Kill List is a collection of every character killed by Dexter Morgan in the novels continuity, which include the seven novels released as of 2014 and the two volumes of comics published by Marvel Comics. The Victims 1. "Last Nurse" - stabbed in chest. ("Darkly Dreaming Dexter") 2. Unnamed Shop Teacher (Mr. Duarte?) ("Darkly Dreaming Dexter") 3.? Mr. Duarte - "chopped up". ("Darkly Dreaming Dexter") 3-37. Thirty four victims prior to the beginning of the first novel (Possibly including Duarte) ("Darkly Dreaming Dexter") 38. Father Donovan - unclear method. ("Darkly Dreaming Dexter") 39. Jamie Jaworski ("Darkly Dreaming Dexter") 40. Randy Macgregor - Macgregor is number 40 as Dexter states in Dearly Devoted Dexter 41. Steve Reiker - ("Dearly Devoted Dexter") 42. Alexander Macauley AKA Zander ("Dexter in the Dark") 43. Unnamed Guard ("Dexter in the Dark") 44. Unnamed Guard - Shot. ("Dexter in the Dark") 45. Darius Starzak - Shot. ("Dexter in the Dark") 46. Professor Wilkins - Shot. ("Dexter in the Dark") 47. Alex Doncevic ("Dexter by Design") 48. Victor Chapin ("Dexter is Delicious") 49. Unnamed Cannibal ("Dexter is Delicious") 50. Bobby Acosta ("Dexter is Delicious") 51. Steve Valentine ("Double Dexter") Comics The following victims are confirmed during the run of the comics (which have shared continuity with the novels and are also written by Jeff Lindsay), however their order during or after the novels, at least after the death of the Last Nurse is unknown (though Dexter already was with Rita at the time). #Mustached Victim - Stabbed to death. ("Dexter: Issue 1") #Octavio - Stabbed in the neck with a pitchfork. ("Dexter: Issue 5") #Steve Gonzalez - Killed off-panel. ("Dexter: Issue 5") Proxy/Assisted #Migdia LaGuerta - led her into Brian's hideout where he slashed her throat. ("Darkly Dreaming Dexter") Animals *Starting when he was twekve or thirteen Dexter killed at least a few animals till he was fourteen. ("Darkly Dreaming Dexter") *Buddy - a neigbours (Billups) dog, which was barking at nights and disturbing the sleep of Doris Morgan. Dexter killed it when he was fourteen. ("Darkly Dreaming Dexter") *A Turtle - after he failed to pet the dog (which he was forced to give up where he was taking it), Dexter tried a turtle. After he touched it, it stopped coming from it's shelf until it died. ("Darkly Dreaming Dexter") Fantasy Kills *Unnamed Dream Kill - Killed with a knife. After seeing the results of Tamaimai Butcher for a second time, Dexter had a dream where he killed an abstract person in Butcher's style and it slowly transformed into some kind of an erotic dream. ("Darkly Dreaming Dexter") Attempted #Mar Dorado worker - had his tongue ripped-off but probably survived. ("Dexter: Issue 5") Later Successes #Darius Starzak - (took 2 attempts) was tied down in usual fashion but Dexter was unable to procced through kill. He later shot Starzak in self defense. ("Dexter in the Dark") #Steve Gonzalez - (took 4 attempts) was, probably, Dexter's first attempted victim in the high school years ("Dexter in the Dark"). Dexter later failed to subdue him ("Dexter: Issue 4") and to shoot him at Mar Dorado ("Dexter: Issue 5"), but later tracked him at Venezuela and succed in killing him. Category:Characters killed by Dexter (Novels)